The organic electroluminescence is a phenomenon that an organic material emits light by being excitated by electric energy. The organic electroluminescence technology is considered as a new generation of the flat panel display technology due to its low driving voltage, wide viewing angle, low cost, high brightness, and capability to display in large area. Particularly, since 1987 when a low-voltage-driven small molecular light-emitting device was prepared by Tang, et al, the organic light-emitting diode has been developed greatly and brought into the industrialization progress.
One of the key technologies in the field of the organic light-emitting diode is the selection of the organic electroluminescent material. Currently, the organic electroluminescent material has been developed greatly in terms of polymers, metallic complexes, phosphorescent materials and fluorescent dyes, and luminescence in the three primary colors (i.e. red, blue and green) has been realized already. Here, the blue light-emitting material among the organic electroluminescent materials is one of the materials showing the three primary colors, which are used to realize the full color display. At the same time, for the red light-emitting and green light-emitting materials, the blue light-emitting material is also the host material for doping, because of the wider energy gap thereof. Additionally, the red light and green light can also be obtained from the blue light-emitting material by color conversion medium (CCM) technology so that the full color display is realized.
At present, the red light-emitting and green light-emitting materials for producing an organic electroluminescent device having good performances can substantially meet the requirement of the commercial application in practice due to their long life, high luminescence efficiency and stable performance. However, the blue light-emitting material prepared in prior art still has the problem that the luminescence efficiency is not high. Compared with the red light-emitting and green light-emitting materials, the development of the blue light-emitting material lags behind. Therefore, for the industrialization progress of the organic electroluminescent device, it is important to obtain a blue light-emitting material having a high luminescence efficiency.